legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P1/Transcript
(One month has followed after The Defenders' victory against The Puppets. Alex Lorthare and his sister Erin are seen hanging out at their base as they sit on the beach alongside Izuku, Mina, Omega, Jack and a few others) Alex: Jeez, one month has already passed and no major threats to speak of! Jack: At least until Miles and his patrol end up in some kind of trouble again. Alex: They'll be fine man! They've increased their capacity since last time! Erin: Don't they got Momo and Ian on their team now? Alex: Yeah. Jack: Huh, I forgot about that. Omega: I still can't believe it, Zulu as Spider-Boy? It's perfect! Mina: He does have potential. Alex: Two Spider-Men at once? I thought I'd never see the day. Craig: His suit is so cool though! Omega: Well technically speaking, it's not a suit it's just him shapeshifting his own body. Craig: Yeah I know! I was just complimenting him! Jack: He does look pretty cool though I'll admit it. Craig: Yeah there we go! Erin: Whoa guys, just look at that sunset. (The heroes look out into the sunset) Jiro: Awesome. Mina: Now that's a sunset! Omega: Cool! I've never seen one from this kind of angle before! Alex: Why can't it always be like this? Back before we were all Defenders? Erin: Because we got a legacy to uphold Alex. But in the meantime, we can always enjoy the free time. Izuku: How do you think Miles and his team are gonna do? They've never done a night patrol before. Alex: They'll be fine man. You gotta remember that their last patrol got us all that money. Izuku: Oh yeah! Alex: Anyway, I'm sure they're fine. (The scene cuts to Miles, Momo, Zulu, Uraraka and Ian as they walk through the city) Miles: So guys, how's your first patrol for you? Ian: Pretty good so far actually! Momo: For my first patrol, I didn't expect it to be a night watch. Zulu: Hey, we wanted to spice things up is all. Ian: I'm not complaining. I could get use to night watch. Uraraka: Not to mention there are some nasty criminals who roam at night. Miles: Nothing yet though. I'm surprised though, I thought- ???: Should I cut her up or down dude? (The heroes stop as they look down the sidewalk and see two masked men harassing a woman with knives) ???: I say down. It gets the organs flowing out faster. Woman: Please! Leave me alone! ???: Shut up! (One of the men smacks the woman with the handle of his knife) Miles: Hey! ???: Huh? Zulu: You leave that woman alone! ???: OH SHIT IT'S THE DEFENDERS!! Miles: Now, why you guys gotta be picking on people like that? I know this is a dangerous neighborhood and all, but come on really? ???: Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen! ???: The boss said these streets were clear of patrols at night! (The two men brandish knives as they glare through their masks) ???: Then I guess we'll have to drain them too. Miles: Drain us? What are you, vampires? ???: AH SHUT UP!! (The two men charge the heroes) Ian: Are they insane? Zulu: Can they not see that they're outnumbered? ???: Trust us, we know what we're doing. (The men charge the heroes and swing their knives around as the heroes dodge the attacks.( Miles: Their movements are fluid, I'll give them that! ???: Kid, you're not the first teenager I've gutted before! (The man is suddenly struck by slime from behind as he sticks to the wall) ???: W-What?? ???: No! Miles: Hey! (The man turns as he's struck in the face by a kick from Miles, knocking him out) Ian: Phew! That was close! Miles: Not! ???: Goddamn you. (Miles knocks the other man out as the group heads over to the woman) Momo: You okay? Woman: Oh yes heroes, I'm fine! Thank you so much for saving me! Miles: All part of the job miss. Woman: You're telling me. I gotta get home before more of those guys show up. Zulu: You do that, we'll take care of these guys for you. (The woman runs off as Miles marks a police beacon at their location as they investigate the men) Miles: They're wearing masks, whatever they were planning to do to that woman clearly needed a hidden identity. Uraraka: Strange though. We've never seen these kind of criminals before, let alone anyone with this much effort in hiding their identity. Miles: Well, maybe the police can- ???: Oh! (The heroes turn as they find a man in a purple suit jacket behind them) ???: I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your duties heroes. Zulu: It's okay sir. It's safe around here tonight. ???: Well that's good to hear. Say, don't I recognize you kids from somewhere? Momo: Depends if you watch the news or not. ???: Oh you're The Defenders aren't you? Well it's an honor to meet you in person. Miles: Thanks Mr.... ???: Oh uh, Kira. My friends call me Kira. Miles: Well Mr. Kira, have a safe night tonight. Kira: Oh trust me heroes I plan on it. See you kids around town sometime. (Kira walks away from the heroes) Uraraka: He seemed nice. Momo: Very well dressed to. Ian: Yeah. So shall we get these idiots to jail then? Miles: These webs should hold them till they arrive. For now we should home and check on the others, it's getting a bit late now. Ian: Yeah. Let's go. (The heroes head off as the two men are left behind as sirens are heard nearby. It then cuts to the next day as The Defenders are seen in the living room) Alex: So how'd the patrol go guys? Miles: Pretty good. Ian: We stopped a potential murder last night. Erin: Wow really? Good job guys. Jack: What kind of guys was it? Zulu: Some dudes with masks. Miles: Yeah. Never these kind of guys before. Izuku: Sounds like they just didn't want to get caught. Miles: We also met someone last night as well. Erin: Really? Who? Momo: We don't know. He said his name was Kira. Alex: Kira? Uraraka: He seemed pretty odd but he also seemed pretty formal alongside that. Alex: Did he do anything? Miles: Nope. He just said hi and walked off after we spoke. Alex: So you defeated a pair of idiots and made a friend it seems. All and all I'd say that was a good night. Omega: Yeah I agree. Zulu: I can't wait for our next patrol. Miles: Me too. With the size that it's reached, they'll be a breeze! Ian: At least you guys finally decided to get a medic on your patrol. Miles: Yeah. Don't know why we didn't think of that before. (A knock is heard at the door) Miles: I got it. (Miles gets up and heads to the door as he opens it, stumbling back stunned as he recognizes the person at the door) ???: Hello Miles. Long time no see. Miles: F-Flash?? (The other heroes go to check out the disturbance) Alex: Oh Flash! Hey man how're you doing today? Flash: Shut up dork. Alex: Huh? Flash: I didn't come here to chat. I came here to tell your friend here to back off from my property. Miles: Huh? Flash: Don't think I didn't notice it you goddamn nerd. I saw you and your pathetic patrol walk right in front of my house. Miles: Is that really it? Flash: At least keep your fighting to a minimum when you're around Spider-Dweeb! Uraraka: Well he seems friendly... Flash: Oh and personal advice for your little Creati friend. If you're gonna be fighting against perverts and killers, try and wear something a little less revealing for both our sakes. I don't need some chick getting manhandled around my neighborhood, got it? Miles: Yeah we get it Flash. Flash: Good. Now then, I'm gonna return home. See you back at school Morales. (Flash leaves as Miles regains himself and closes the door) Erin: *sigh* Flash. Miles: Never did like that kid. Momo: What did he say about me? Omega: Uhhh, who was that? Miles: Flash Thompson. He's practically my school bully back at The Academy. Alex: He did the same to Peter when he was around too. Miles: Guess he's till not over our rivalry. Jack: Even I have to admit, he's a bigger jerk than me. Momo: Wait was he talking about me?? Uraraka: I think so. Zulu: Your outfit is pretty revealing. Momo: Maybe, but my creations come from my body. Hard to use the things I make if clothes keep them from coming out. Alex: She's got a point there. Miles: Ah he's just a spoiled brat. He won't be any trouble. Alex: If you say so Miles. Miles: Let's just go back to the living room. (The heroes head back to the living room. The scene then cuts to Flash walking down the street later that day) Flash: That goddamn nerd. He and his friends have brought nothing but suffering since they became Defenders. I just wish something would happen to them already, something bad.... ???: Pssst. (Flash looks down into an alleyway as he hears a voice) Flash: Hello? ???: Hey kid, come down here. I got a little offer for you. Flash: Yeah no thanks. Not into drugs man. ???: These aren't drugs kid. This is about what you just said. I heard...everything. Flash: Huh? ???: Come over here. I'll take you somewhere where we can make your dream become a reality. (Flash thinks for a second before he steps into the alleyway and vanishes into the darkness. It then cuts to Kira walking around town) Kira: Hm, no patrols today huh? Well, that doesn't bother me one bit, less heroes the better. (Kira walks around a bit more as he looks down at his watch before he runs into Mina and Omega, knocking Mina down) Omega: Mina! Kira: Oh! Sorry about that. Mina: Oh it's okay sir. (Mina gets up) Omega: You okay? Mina: Yeah. Kira: Hmm, well you two are definitely odd looking. Omega: Was that supposed to be an insult? Kira: Not in the slightest my dear boy. Take it as a compliment from me, Yoshikage Kira. Mina: *gasp* You're that guy Miles told us about! Kira: Oh, so you're friends with The Defenders too? Omega: We ARE Defenders man! Kira: Oh good, we always need the extra defense around here. Mina: Oh you know it. Kira: Well, I better be on my way then. I've got some important business to attend to if you don't mind. Omega: Yeah we understand. See ya around. (Kira walks past the two as he starts talking to himself) Kira: Strange. How could I have forgotten about the Targhul kid? I know he's one of the most well-known Defenders but something about him seems odd. His friend is a different story however, she didn't even seem to be from this planet. I guess when you grow up in a world full of superheroes, weird things are bound to happen. (Kira heads down the sidewalk as he inspects the hand in his pocket) Kira: But that doesn't mean she's worth replacing you with. You're perfect just the way you are. How's about we go home? (Kira leaves out of town as he heads back home) Kira: And just like that, Yoshikage Kira returns to his life. (Kira leaves, ready to continue living his "normal" life) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan